Satisfactions Expected of a Girl
by Little Unknown
Summary: After not seeing a certain someone for over a month, Kagome finds out just how hard it is to seperate herself from...
1. Default Chapter

Hola everyone!! This isn't my first fic posted on FF.net, but I'm returning here after a long break I needed to sort out family issues and stuff like that. Depending on how many reviews I get will depend if there's a chapter two. Until then, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters or the songs "Mesmerized", "Don't Mess with My Man" or "All the Things She Said". Those songs are owned by their respected singers/writers (If some of the songs I mentioned aren't in this chapter, they will be in the upcoming chapters. Just thought I'd let you know.)  
  
  
  
Satisfactions Expected of a Girl  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, her eyes trying to focus on her open Algebra book that sat in front of her. She had her headphones on to drown out her surroundings, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off of him. "I haven't been back to the Feudal Era in more than a month due to finals" she thought to herself. She was listening to a CD one of her friends at school made her and the song that was just started playing was "Mesmerized" by Ja Rule and Ashanti. Hearing the beginning of the song, she imagined that Inuyasha was singing the refrain with her (The words are the parts sung by Ashanti).  
  
Girl, Your stare, those eyes (Love it when you look at me baby)  
  
Your lips, your smile (Love it when you kiss me baby)  
  
Your hips, those styles (Love it when you thug me baby)  
  
And I can't deny (Love it when I'm with you baby)  
  
Kagome started singing the refrain whenever she heard the part. She stood up from her desk chair and started singing and slightly dancing to the song. When the next song came on, she stopped the CD, took it out of her portable one and placed it into her stereo. She went to the song she left off at, which happened to be "Don't Mess With My Man" by Nivea. She started dancing and singing the song. Little did she know, she had someone watching from her window. That person happened to be Inuyasha.  
  
He watched her dance to the music from her window, seeing how graceful she looked with her school skirt flowing around her. He wanted to get a closer look, but feared that if he made a noise, he'd be in trouble.  
  
After dancing for a while, Kagome walked over to open the window to let some air into the room. Inuyasha noticed that she was coming and leapt down from her window. He started to get away when Kagome noticed him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned around to face her. "What wench?"  
  
Kagome was kind of taken aback with his response, but she ignored it. "What brings you here?"  
  
He kept silent for many reasons, one of them being to see Kagome again. He missed her a lot when she didn't return to the Feudal Era after a few days.  
  
"You know, if you don't want to go back to the Feudal Era tonight, you can stay the night over here," Kagome said to Inuyasha, who looked up at her. From where she was standing, it looked like his golden eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. She loved the color of his eyes and how they danced in the light of the moon. Kagome could stare at those eyes all day.  
  
Inuyasha answered with a slight blush across his cheeks, "Y-yea, I'll stay here the night I guess."  
  
Kagome smiled at this. "Ok, then you can ether wait down there for me to come get you or you can jump up through the win-". She was cut off when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She jumped slightly at this for she wasn't expecting him to respond to her like this.  
  
"If you want to know why I really came here, it was because I missed not seeing you for a month," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome blushed at the response of how close he was getting to her. Even though her body want to push away from him, her mind and heart wanted to stay close to him forever. After a while, she began to feel her body mold into his. Since her CD player was still on, it went back to "Mesmerized". She wished Inuyasha would sing the refrain to her. Of course, hearing the song over and over due to the fact that he came to see her everyday with out her knowing his presence, he learned the part she always wished he'd sing to her. Not only that, but he also heard her wish he'd sing it with her, so in hearing the beginning of the song, he whispered into ear, "Girl, Your stare, those eyes."  
  
Surprised that he knew she sang along with him. "Love it when you look at me baby."  
  
"Your lips, your smile."  
  
"Love it when you kiss me baby."  
  
"Your hips, those styles."  
  
"Love it when you thug me baby."  
  
"And I can't deny."  
  
"Love it when I'm with you baby."  
  
She moved herself closer to him and started to sway a little to the song. Before she knew it, Inuyasha turned her to face him. Her brown eyes met his golden ones. They stared at each other for a while before Inuyasha broke the silence with a kiss. Shocked at first, Kagome didn't return the kiss, but soon enough she returned the kiss to him. Their tongues met soon enough. Hearing footsteps coming toward Kagome's room, Inuyasha scooped up Kagome before jumping out of the window to find a more private place for them.  
  
"Kagome, are you in there?" asked her mom outside her room. "I guess she went out for a while. She deserves it for being cooped up in her room for hours everyday," her mom thought to herself with a smile, for she knew that Inuyasha had made himself known to Kagome.  
  
*~  
  
After finding a "more private" spot than Kagome's room, Inuyasha sat himself down on one of the many branches in the now present "god tree". He sat Kagome down on his lap before wrapping his arms around her, slightly pulling her into himself.  
  
"Did you really miss me that much Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea. You said you'd be back in a few days and after those "few days" were up, you still never returned, so I came to this time to see if you were alive and your mom said you were studying for some big tests that were coming up and told me not to disturb you until they were over, so everyday without you knowing, I came here and watched you from your window to see that you were okay."  
  
Kagome nodded for her response and leaned into him. She closed her eyes and started to nod off. Inuyasha started to notice this and picked up the sleeping girl and started carrying her back to her room.  
  
*~  
  
After Inuyasha reached Kagome's room, he laid her down on her bed gently. Looking at her sleeping form, some thoughts flooded Inuyasha's mind.  
  
"She's so beautiful even when she sleeps. Kagome looks so much more peaceful but still, why does she have to be Kikyo's reincarnation? I guess this is Kikyo's way of wanting to be alive again and to complete her task of fully purifying the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha thought to himself as he stroked Kagome's middle length black hair and watched her sleep. Soon enough, he was getting tired himself, so he removed the outer layer of his kimono and placed it on top of Kagome and himself. He then positioned Kagome so that her head was against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I wish that we could be like this forever," Kagome said in a low whisper. Acknowledging this, Inuyasha smiled and responded in a low whisper, "I do as well." Soon, the two were fast asleep with the moonlight shining down on both of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got some reviews! Other than that, here's Chapter 2 for ya.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any part of Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~  
  
The next day, Kagome's alarm clock rang at six. In hearing this, Inuyasha picked up the alarm clock and tossed it onto the floor without even turning around to look at it.  
  
"Just to tell you, I still need that alarm clock Inuyasha," Kagome said as she started to stir to start her day.  
  
"But it's annoying and it woke me up," Inuyasha replied with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"That's the point of an alarm clock. It's supposed to wake you up," Kagome said as she was brushing her hair. She went to the bathroom to see how she looked. After spending a few more minutes in there brushing her hair, she ran back to her room, grabbed her things she needed for school and ran downstairs. A few seconds later, she ran back upstairs, grabbed Inuyasha, who was still half asleep, and pulled him downstairs with her.  
  
"Hey! Why do I have to go downstairs?!" Inuyasha retaliated as he was being pulled by Kagome down the stairs.  
  
"Because, were having breakfast and it would be impolite if I left you upstairs by yourself," Kagome said to him in reply.  
  
"Did you ever take into consideration that I may have been sleeping?!"  
  
"You were sleeping?"  
  
Kagome stopped and looked back at Inuyasha, who gave her a look that clearly said Just drop the subject. Kagome just shrugged and just motioned to Inuyasha to follow her to the kitchen. Spotting a note on the fridge, Kagome went over and plucked the note off the fridge and read it to herself.  
  
Kagome, grandpa got sick last night while you were out. Sota stayed over at a friend's house last night and after school will be dropped off at the hospital. Even though I am not at home, I don't want you going back to the well until finals are OVER, other than that, good luck with your finals today. Help yourself to some breakfast. Love, mom.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's just me here for a few days," Kagome said to herself as she got some food out for her and Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean just you?! I'm stayin' here with you Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw the look in the hanyou's eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding.  
  
"You'll stay with me until my mother gets back from the hospital?"  
  
"What else am I suppose to do, leave you alone here to fend for yourself?! Yea right!" Inuyasha said to her in response. Kagome rolled her eyes at this. "Someday Inuyasha, your cockiness is going to get us killed." After this, she turned around and finished getting breakfast for her and Inuyasha. Seeing the time on the stove, she gasped in surprise.  
  
"What is it now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with, yet again, a slight annoyance in his voice.  
  
"School starts in 15 minutes!!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her things and rushed out the door, leaving Inuyasha standing in the kitchen. Inuyasha ran out of the house with such speed, that the front door of the house shut on its own. He spotted Kagome running down the many steps that lead up to the shrine that her family lived in. Inuyasha jumped over the many steps. While on his way down, he grabbed Kagome and landed with ease before the beginning of the steps.  
  
"Get on my back. I'll get you to school faster than you can run," Inuyasha said in a normal voice.  
  
Kagome got on his back and squeezed his shoulder to signal him that he could go. Inuyasha had to be careful that he didn't reveal himself to the city, so he jumped from building top to building top until he reached Kagome's school. He spotted a safe place where he could put Kagome down. Inuyasha ran toward that direction at a fast speed so that no one could see them. When he reached his destination, Kagome got down off his back.  
  
"Thank You Inuyasha. Now you can either wait here until I get out of school or you can-"  
  
"I don't mind waiting here," Inuyasha said in a rough voice. Kagome rolled her eyes once again and smiled. "Then I'll see you in a few hours," she said before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, which caught Inuyasha completely off guard. "Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said as she ran off toward her classroom, leaving a bewildered Inuyasha standing dead in his tracks.  
  
*~  
  
"Man, if I didn't have this final, I would've fallen asleep," Kagome thought to herself as she looked out the window. She smiled at her last thought. "It's been awhile since I've been able to think of that. Have I really been away that long?"  
  
"Miss Higurashi! Please pay attention to your test."  
  
"Yes sir." "Oh well, that's one thing I DON'T miss."  
  
Soon enough, school was let out early due to the fact that it was finals week. Kagome went around to the back of the school to where Inuyasha dropped her off that morning. She looked up into the trees and found him sitting on the branches in his usual "lounging" positions.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, school let out early due to finals, we can go home now," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and motioned to Kagome to get on his back.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, we have to get out of here quickly so my friends don't ambush me with questions about my many absents' and why I don't like Hojo," Kagome said as she climbed onto her back.  
  
"Why would they ambush you with questions like that?"  
  
"Because.well.they're thinking there's something seriously wrong with me because I'm daydreaming in the middle of class and that they see some strange things written on some of my math papers."  
  
"Like what?" Inuyasha asked in a stern voice. Just as he said this, Kagome's friends rounded the corner.  
  
"I'll show you when we get back to my house, just go already!" Kagome yelled in a whisper. Inuyasha then leapt into the air, leaving Kagome's friends staring into the sky.  
  
"Was that just Kagome on some strange guy's back?"  
  
"Come on Yuka, you know Kagome's not like that."  
  
"I sure hope she's not like that," Yuka said as she and the other two other girls continued on their way back to their homes.  
  
*~  
  
"Oh god that was close," Kagome said as she walked through the front door with Inuyasha not that far behind her.  
  
"Ok, now show me the math paper with the strange writings on it," Inuyasha asked her as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal, there's just some pointless things written on it," Kagome said, slightly nervous.  
  
"Kagome, you promised you'd show me when we got ho- hey! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome ran upstairs laughing.  
  
"I told you, there's nothing that big of a deal written on it," Kagome said as she waived the piece of paper at Inuyasha, who jumped up the stairs. Noticing this, she ran laughing into her room and pounced onto the bed.  
  
"Don't make me pull that piece of paper out of your hands Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"But first, you have to catch me!" Kagome said, laughing a little. Inuyasha smirked as he tackled her onto her bed and pinned her down.  
  
"Heh, that was easy, now let me see the paper," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.  
  
"How bout not," Kagome said as she crumpled the piece of paper in one hand and tossed it into her trash can across the room.  
  
"Hey, I actually made it this time!" Kagome exclaimed as the paper hit the bottom of the trash can. She turned her attention to the hanyou who was pinning her down. "What was so important that you have to read the little notes I scribble on my math pape- hey! Don't be going through that!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to prevent Inuyasha from finding that math paper with the "strange writings" on it. Inuyasha uncrumpled the piece of paper and scanned over it. His eyes widened as he saw a certain message written on the side of the paper.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha began. "Can you explain this?"  
  
I need some more reviews in order to have Chapter three, but there's no limit, Until then, see ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow! I seriously didn't think I'd get so many reviews!! So there's a definite Chapter 3 and here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any songs here or Inuyasha.but I do own a copy Of DDRMAX and 2 dance pads  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~  
  
"Can you explain this?" Inuyasha said as he pointed to a part of the paper that read:  
  
Sometimes I hate that chaos surrounds me. When all the answers that I seek go around me. Am I drowning? Am I fading away? Or am I living up to all your dreams that made me this way? Am I drowning?  
  
"Oh that! Those are song lyrics to a song called "Drowning"," Kagome said slightly nervous once again.  
  
"Then what about this?" Inuyasha said in a stern voice pointing to another part of the paper with more writing on it that read:  
  
Pretty Baby, don't you leave me. I have been saving smiles for you. Pretty Baby, why can't you see. You're the one that I belong to. I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm. You're the sun that breaks the storm. I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound as long as you keep comin round.  
  
"Again Inuyasha, those are song lyrics, this time to a song called "Pretty Baby"."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a huge amount of seriousness in his golden eyes. His eyes then retuned to another part of the paper.  
  
"Ok then, explain THIS," Inuyasha said as he shoved the paper in front of her face. Kagome took the piece of paper out of his hand. Looking in the direction his finger was resting in, she found the part he was talking about, for she started blushing.  
  
"That's a conversation my friend Yuka and I had during math class!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
"If it's just a conversation you two had, then why are you blushing?"  
  
Kagome returned her eyes to the paper. She reread the conversation her and Yuka had (Kagome is in green, Yuka is in blue)  
  
So, who do like now?  
  
To tell you one thing, it isn't Hojo!  
  
Oh, then who is it then Hmm?  
  
Oh, it's not that big of a deal. He's just a guy I met a few months ago.  
  
To me it's a big deal! So who's the lucky guy.  
  
Well, I can't really describe him.  
  
Then just tell me the name of the guy.  
  
No Way! I'll tell you one thing though. His eyes are so beautiful, they're hypnotic in a way. It's like once you look into them, you can't take your eyes off him.  
  
Ooooh!!!! I wanna meet him!!  
  
Maybe sometime k?  
  
Alright!! Ok, let's end this convo before Mr. don't-you-dare-be-writing- notes-in-MY-class catches us!  
  
"So who's the guy Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a very stern voice. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and choked out her answer, ".you."  
  
"I couldn't catch that, WHO'S the guy?"  
  
Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha with tears developing in her eyes. "It's you ok! Now leave me alone for a while!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as she ran out of her room as fast as she could. Inuyasha heard her run down the doors and slam the front door. He looked out her window and noticed it started raining. He sighed to himself as he saw Kagome running toward the present god tree.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have forced it out of her, but then again, it may not have been me." Inuyasha said to himself as he saw Kagome climb up into the god tree with ease. After she made it up onto the trunk, she disappeared into the blanket of leaves than enveloped the tree.  
  
*~  
  
*Kagome's CD is playing in the background, so this little part is a song fic in a way and it happens to be "Drowning" by Crazytown*  
  
"Kagome.are you up there?! Answer me Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled up into the god tree.  
  
"Everything is so complexed. Everyday is like a test for the obstacles that seem almost impossible (And I'm thinking, just another breath, not a minute left, how long have I been drinking?). Pass the glass light get the flashlight now break it. People say I'm a star, but I still think that I'm not gonna make it (And I'm thinking, just another prayer, not a second left, I feel there's something missing.)."  
  
"Kagome!! Answer me!! Are you up there?!" Inuyasha yelled yet again up to Kagome, who sat in one of the high branches.  
  
"Leave me alone Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled back at him, with tears streaming down her face, mixed with the rain that has fallen on her. Inuyasha ignored her request and jumped up into the tree. He hoped from branch to branch until he reached where Kagome was sitting.  
  
"Sometimes I hate that chaos surrounds me. When all the answers that I seek go around me. Am I drowning? Am I fading away? Or am I living up to all your dreams that made me this way? Am I drowning? Am I drowning? Am I drowning? Am I drowning?"  
  
"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry for forcing the answer out of you. I didn't mean to make you upset. If you want me to leave I will, but at least go inside so you don't get sick."  
  
"I've been to hell and back, looking for the answers to life, looking at myself, trying to get things right (And I'm feelin, just another breath, not a minute left, I feel the darkness lifting.). It was a time that I questioned if I'd ever be alright, run again and hide, staying trapped by sleepless nights (And I'm thinking, just another breath, not a minute left, I feel there's something missing). I'm runnin from myself and all the things I don't like, living every night like it's the last night (And I'm thinking, just another prayer, not a second left, I need to stop resisting!)."  
  
"NO!!! I'm not listening to you!!!" Kagome yelled with the tears running down her face faster as she started her way down the tree. When she reached the trunk of the tree, she jumped down and started running toward the shed. She threw open the door and grabbed her bow and arrows. She ran back outside just to see Inuyasha land right in front of the god tree.  
  
"Sometimes I hate that chaos surrounds me. When all the answers that I seek go around me. Am I drowning? Am I fading away? Or am I living up to all your dreams that made me this way? Am I drowning? Am I drowning? Am I drowning? Am I drowning?"  
  
"Kagome.you wouldn't.would you." Inuyasha said as his golden eyes widened at the site he saw in front of him. Kagome held her bow and arrows and from the look in her brown eyes, she wasn't about to back down.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha!! You've angered me enough already!!" Kagome snapped back at him. She placed the arrow in the bow and pulled the arrow and took aim.  
  
"Drowning in the drama, lost in the lies, trapped by the currents of life, caught in the riptides. Drowning in the drama, lost in the lies, trapped by the currents of life, caught in the riptides. Drowning in the drama, lost in the lies, trapped by the currents of life, caught in the riptides. Drowning in the drama, lost in the lies, trapped by the currents of life-  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Kagome let the arrow go as Inuyasha screamed out her name.  
  
Am I drowning? Am I drowning? Am I drowning? Am I drowning?"  
  
"Sometimes I hate that chaos surrounds me. When all the answers that I seek go around me. Am I drowning? Am I fading away? Or am I living up to all your dreams that made me this way? Am I drowning? Am I drowning? Am I drowning? Am I drowning? (Drowning in the drama, lost in the lies, trapped by the currents of life, caught in the riptides. Drowning in the drama, lost in the lies, trapped by the currents of life, caught in the riptides.)"  
  
*End CD*  
  
Keep of the reviews and there'll be a Chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this took so long to get out!! From now on, new chapters are going to come out when I get the time because now I have tons of things going on (school, track practice, choir festivals/performances, family business, etc.). But since I'm terribly sorry for getting this out late, I'll try to get chapter 5 out in the next couple of days or so. Until then, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Kagome let the arrow go as Inuyasha screamed out her name.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the arrow headed toward him, but to his surprise, it barely skimmed by him as the arrow lodged itself in the tree. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome, who fell to her knees and broke down in tears. Inuyasha walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"I.I'm sorry Inuyasha.I'm sorry for doing that to you.my anger took me over." Kagome said as she cried into his chest. Inuyasha just kneeled there, staring down at Kagome before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"We can talk about this after we get inside," Inuyasha said before picking up Kagome and jumped in the direction of the house.  
  
*~  
  
Inuyasha placed the drenched Kagome down on the bathroom rug. Inuyasha started to head out of the bathroom before hearing his name being called.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? Are you leaving me?"  
  
He turned around to face Kagome, who started to stand. He turned away from her.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you here alone. Go warm up in that indoor hot spring thing behind you. I'll be back here in a few minutes," Inuyasha said before leaving the bathroom. Kagome smiled and shut the bathroom door before undressing to go rest in the bathtub for a while.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha, you can open the door," Kagome said as she laid herself back down in the bathtub. She had wrapped a towel around herself so Inuyasha could come in to discuss the incident that had occurred about 30 minutes ago. Inuyasha opened the door to see Kagome relaxing in the bathtub, but to his surprise, she had the CD player on. The song "All the things she said" was playing. "All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head. All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said. This is not enough!"  
  
"Kagome, can you change the song?"  
  
"Yea, can you hand me the remote that's right next to the CD player?" Inuyasha picked up the remote and handed it to Kagome and switched the song to "Still Waiting" by Sum 41 and turned the volume down.  
  
"Kagome.I'm sorry for forcing the answer out of you but it was just that."  
  
"You were worried that I liked some other guy so you did the only thing possible and you asked who and I overreacted," Kagome said as she twirled her finger in the water.  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha said looking down toward the ground. Both were silent for the longest time. Kagome hit the pause button on her CD player, so the bathroom was dead silent. They both sat in silence for 15 minutes before Inuyasha stood up from where he was sitting. He leaned over to the bathtub and lifted Kagome out, but made sure nothing slipped. He sat down and laid her across his lap. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you'll get wet if I lay in your lap."  
  
"I don't care," Inuyasha replied in his normal tone before looking down at her. He lifted her head up before capturing her lips with his. Kagome's brown eyes started to develop tears, but they were tears of joy. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and returned his kiss. A few minutes later, their lips finally parted. Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, where he gave her his top to his kimono to put on for the time being. He turned his back to her while she put it on (like she did in book 9 of the manga. If you haven't read it yet, she wears it sort of like a dress.). After she was done, she leaned back and fell onto her bed.  
  
"Finally, I can relax," Kagome said as she hit the bed. She closed her eyes until she felt herself being hoisted up. She opened her eyes only to see Inuyasha's bare chest. Noticing this, Kagome blushed and leaned back.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a slightly soft voice, his eyes closed.  
  
"Um.let's just say I wasn't expecting to be uh.laying on your chest when you have no shirt on."  
  
"The reason I don't have the other one on is because your wearing it."  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome looked down at herself and realized that she did have both top parts of his kimono on. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier! Here, lemme give you one ba-"  
  
"It's ok Kagome. If you're hot, just take one layer off then," Inuyasha said, still with his eyes closed. Kagome removed one layer of his kimono she had on and laid it down beside her. She sat there on the bed next to Inuyasha for a while, just looking down at his resting form. After several minutes had passed, she got up and sat at the foot of the bed. She looked down at her hands which rested in her lap. She sighed, which caught the attention of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong now? You're acting all depressed and strange now, what is it?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone. He opened one eye and saw her sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"It's nothing Inuyasha.seriously." Kagome told him as she fell back onto the bed. Her black hair spread out around her. Kagome finally shut her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes a few minutes later to see Kagome curled up at the foot of bed. He lifted her sleeping form and laid it next to himself. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her into him. Kagome noticed this and placed her hand on top of his before the two fell into a deep sleep with the sound of the rain hitting the windowpane.  
  
*~  
  
Kagome awoke a few hours later to the sound of lightning outside. She rubbed her eyes and then went to see what time it was.  
  
"Wow, I slept for almost 6 ½ hours. I might as well get dinner then for the both of us," Kagome said as she moved out of Inuyasha's grasp. She went downstairs and started dinner, which happened to be Instant ramen, for Kagome was in no condition to cook a full meal. After she finished cooking the ramen, she turned off the stove and then headed upstairs to change before waking Inuyasha. Kagome put on a long sleeve white shirt that showed part of her stomach and a red skirt that went to her knees that had a slit in the left side that went to mid calf. She walked over to her bed where Inuyasha lay asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, dinner is ready," Kagome whispered into his ear. Inuyasha didn't seem to move or respond to her. Kagome thought for a while before running downstairs and grabbed a bowl of ramen. She brought it to the doorway of her room. Inuyasha started to stir when he smelt the ramen that Kagome held. He instantly awoke and turned in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Finally you wake up. Dinner's ready," Kagome said as she turned to head downstairs. Inuyasha put on his top back on that Kagome had on earlier before following her downstairs. 


End file.
